Thing's I'll Never Say
by HikariMizukiYamiMisaki
Summary: Kagome gets invited to sing infront of people. Kikyo's there. What could happen? InuKag one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Mizuki: What's up? First story on here! GO ME WAHOO! **

**Misaki: Oh shut it!**

**Mizuki: *pouts* meanie**

**Inuyasha: What's this story about?**

**Kagome: *Knows what it's about and blushes***

**Inuyasha: * see's Kagome's red face* Hey you okay your face is all red**

**Mizuki: AWW there so cute!**

**Misaki: *Shakes head* Just do the disclaimer**

**Kagome: Mizuki and Misaki don't own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Or the song 'Things I'll Never Say', By Avril Lavigne **

* * *

**A young girl with medium length black hair sighed. "Hey Sango, where's Inuyasha", A small voice piped up. Another girl turned to a little fox demon named Shippo. "Well he's with….", Sango trailed off not wanting to hurt Kagome's feelings. Kagome pressed her lips together in a small line. "It's fine Sango tell him", She nodded to her. Sango nodded. "okay", She said then turned to Shippo. "He's with Kikyo", He told her. Shippo slumped. "oh okay", he sighed.**

**It went silent for a moment. Rustling of leaved broke it. Kagome looked over and her eyes widened at what she saw. Inuyasha….and Kikyo. Sango's mouth dropped open at that. "You guys, I finally got Kikyo to travel with us", He grinned. "Hello", She said. Her face blank. **

**Miraku waved.**

**Shippo titled his head to the side.**

**Sango was still in shock.**

**Kagome smiled weakly at her. "Hi", she greeted. Everyone but Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at her as if she just grew two heads. "What?", She asked. They all shook it off. "Nothing".**

**Kagome stood up. She was about to say something when some people bursted in front of her. "YOU!", One shouted. Kagome blinked. Then two girls stepped in front of them. "Hello, I'm Mizuki, and this is my sister Misaki", The one with long black, hair to her waist, and creamy pale skin said. Her sister, Misaki had shirt blonde hair and red eyes. **

"**Yes?", Kagome asked.**

"**Well, Me and my sister normally sing for our village, but we wanted to try something knew. Ya know with someone else singing", Misaki started.**

"**And we heard you singing to yourself in the forest, so we were wondering if you'd sing", Finish Mizuki with a pleading look.**

**Kagome shrugged. "Sure why not", She said. Mizuki cheered at that. Misaki laughed at her sister. Soon everyone else that had came cheered. "Wait, the wench sings?", Inuyasha asked with a laugh.**

**Sango Miraku, and Shippo had expected Kagome to say 'Sit Boy'. But she didn't. She turned to Inuyasha. "Yes, actually I do", She told him. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes. "I'll believe when I see it", He scoffed. "You mean hear it right?", Mizuki piped in. "Whatever", The hanyu grumbled. **

**Thus they started to the village. They got there in a very short time. The village was right next to a waterfall. Everyone was gathered near a stage set up. "Go on", Urged Mizuki. **

**Kagome nodded. She walked up on stage. "The song I'm gunna sing is called 'Thing's I'll never say'", she said. "And", She took a deep breath about to tell her feelings. "It's a song that explains my feelings for Inuyasha". She looked out and saw Inuyasha looking a little confused.**

**She took a deep breath and started.**

'**Thing's I'll Never Say' **_**(I do not own)**_

_**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadadaI'm tuggin' at my hairI'm pullin' at my clothesI'm tryin' to keep my coolI know it showsI'm staring at my feetMy cheeks are turning redAnd I'm searching for the words inside my head'Cause I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth itYeah...If I could say what I want to sayI'd say I want to blow you--awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I want to seeI want to see you go down--on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayIt don't do me any good it's just a waste of timeWhat use is it to you what's on my mind?If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhereSo why can't I just tell you that I care?'Cause I'm feeling nervousTryin' to be so perfect'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it Yeah...If I could say what I wanna sayI'd say I want to blow you--awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I wanna seeI want to see you go down--on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never say(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?These words keep slipping away(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say'Cause I'm feeling nervousTrying to be so perfect 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it Yeah... [Verbal Acoustics]Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada I guess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayIf I could say what I want to sayI'd say I want to blow you--awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I want to seeI want to see you go down--on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayThese things I'll never Say...........**_

**She finished with a sigh. She looked at the crowd and saw Inuyasha coming towards her. Her eyes widened and she took off towards the woods. **

**A little time later Kagome stopped. She should've known better then that. She head Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome". She whipped around at the sound of his voice. He came closer. On instinct she shouted. "SIT BOY". Inuyasha fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Kagome took off running again. Soon enough she reached a river bank.**

**She sat down to catch her breath. Just another bad move. Inuyasha caught up again. "Kagome we need to talk", She heard. She got up to run again. When Inuyasha caught her by her slim waist.**

**Kagome opened her mouth again. But Inuyasha stopped her. "No you're not good away this time", he growled. He covered her lips with his. **

**Kagome stood stiff for a second. Though she quickly recovered. She relaxed into his arms kissing back. The kiss ended too quickly for either of them. But they both needed to breath. Kagome looked at Inuyasha catching her breath,**

**Inuyasha grinned at her. "So is there anything you want to say?", He asked her. Kagome grinned at him.**

"**Yes I do, Inuyasha I love you".**

"**Good, I love you too".**

**He them placed his lips on hers once again.**

* * *

**Mizuki: So what'd you think of it? Was it good? Oh, tell me if they we're too ooc please no one else will!**

**Inuyasha: *Blushing from story***

**Kagome: *Blushing 'cause Inuyasha is***

**Misaki: Well Comment please ^^**


	2. Authors note

**Mizuki: So did you like it??????????????**

**Shippo: *Pops in* Inuyasha and Kagome sure did, Kikyo? Not so much…….**

**Misaki: Of course **_**She didn't And Kikyo can go die in a whole**_

_**Mizuki: THAT'S MY LINE! Anyways bye bye thanx for reading**_


End file.
